A personal assistant program provides services traditionally provided by a human assistant. For example, a personal assistant can update a calendar, provide reminders, track activities, and perform other functions. Some personal assistant programs can respond to voice commands and audibly communicate with users. Personal assistants can suggest restaurants, music, tasks, movies, and other items to a user when the user might have an interest in one of these items.